Abracadabra
by karmentorium
Summary: American Dragon Avatar crossover! Zuko is getting a lesson in being a dragon, and Jake's learning about life on the run. This can only turn out badly...


**Abracadabra**

**Chapter 1: Dublyou Tee Eff? **

**Don't blame me for this, blame the plot bunnies that attacked me while I had a jaw clip clamped onto my upper lip! I was watching American Dragon: Jake Long and I was thinking how funny it would be to see Zuko saying "wiggedy whack" or "wazzup in the hiz-house!" and I came up with this crazy plot line because the plot bunnies jumped out of the TV and pinned me to the floor. So here it is. Yet another Jake Long/ Avatar crossover. **

**But enough about the story. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! The season premiere was AWESOME! It almost made me cry from happiness when I saw Sokka shirtless AND with his hair down! He looked soooo hott! I seriously glomped the TV. And then I cried properly when Zuko cut off his ponytail, because he looked so cute with it! And now it's gone… Zula, or Azula, actually, is totally ebil! First, she harassed her poor guards like they were the god-forbidden scum on the bottom of her Dolce and Gabanna designer boots. Then, she tricks Zu-Zu into thinking that Ozai wanted him back in the Fire Nation, but in reality, she wants to take them as prisoners! Thankfully Iroh cuts in and kicks Azula's ass. And yet still I bow down and kiss her bad-ass boots. Afterwards, Zuko and Iroh go to a stream and Zuko takes a knife out of his pocket. He then proceeds to chop his ponytail and Iroh nixes his topknot. I looked some stuff up on the internet and it turns out that cutting your hair signifies a runaway. Zuko's previous hairstyle (y'know, the baldness with the ponytail) represents dishonor. –looks around- hey I've yakked a lot and now I'm going to shut up. –everyone claps- aw gee thanks. **

**Disclaimer- hey everyone! Guess what? I won the lottery and now I own Avatar and American Dragon! Just kidding. And I'm not laughing. WAAA! **

**Here we go!

* * *

**

Zuko sighed heavily and looked out at the pouring rain. It had been coming down for several hours, and he and Uncle Iroh were somewhat sheltered under a large fir tree. Still, every once in a while, an icy cold drop of water would find its way onto his bald head. He shivered. Uncle had gone to find dry wood to start a fire, and he had been gone for quite a while. Meanwhile, the storm had picked up and thunder was rolling ominously.

"Uncle, where are you?" Zuko hissed, his teeth chattering together. Wait, this was stupid. He was firebender and was perfectly capable of heating himself up. Concentrating, he raised his body temperature a degree or two and felt himself stop shivering. Now that he was more comfortable, Zuko got up from his sitting position and stretched.

All of a sudden, lightning arced through the air dangerously close to the tree he was standing under. Zuko leapt out of the way, startled. He could feel the energy pulsing through the air, and it reminded him painfully of the lightning his own sister had been throwing at him yesterday. Another lightningbolt raced down out of the clouds and before he could dodge, it struck Zuko squarely on the center of his scalp. He could feel the intense tingling and pain as the electricity traveled through his body, and then, black.

* * *

Jake Long groaned as the rain continued to pound down on his helmet. He was skateboarding home from school with Trixie and Spud. Unfortunately for them, the storm that had been brewing all day had come to a head and unleashed lighting, thunder, and a LOT of rain.

"Aw man, this totally sucks!" Jake whined, trying to shield himself from the stinging drops with his arms.

"Hey Jakey, at least it ain't one of those hurricanes that beat up Florida!" Trixie pointed out, water dripping down her face.

"Yeah, poor Florida, they totally got their butts kicked by those storms," Spud said, shifting his helmet so it sat more comfortably. "You don't think that could happen here, do you? Maybe we should start stocking up and building flood barriers so that-"

"Spud, you are whacked up, you know that? There ain't gonna be a hurricane in New York." Trixie slapped her slightly thick friend upside the head with her math book, causing him to slip off his skateboard and into a puddle.

"Ahhh, save me I'm drowning! Jake, save me! I'm too young to die!" Spud flailed around and grabbed Jake by the ankle, pulling him down too.

"Spud, you nutcase! It's a puddle; you aren't going to drown. Aw man, what will mom say when she sees me like this?" Jake snapped, his clothes dripping. Lightning crackled through the air.

"Uh, guys, hate to break it up but this storm's getting closer, and if we don't hurry, we gonna be bacon, extra crispy," Trixie worried, pulling them up off the cement.

"Hang on guys, my shoelace is untied," Jake said, bending over to fix the soggy laces. Trixie and Spud got back on their skateboards and prepared to push off, when a bolt of lightning reached out of the sky and connected with the center of Jake's helmet. "WHOOOAAA!" Jake yelled in pain, all his limbs tingling. He weaved on the spot and finally fell back to the ground as blackness claimed him.

* * *

"Jakey, you ok?"

Zuko moaned and blearily opened his eyes. The world swam in front of him, but he managed to make out two people hovering over him. As they came into focus, Zuko wondered if he was dreaming. One of the people was a girl with dark skin and puffy brown hair. The other one had pale skin and lanky hair of a similar color. Zuko sat up.

"W-who are you?" he asked. The two people looked at eachother.

"Uh, Jake, we've known you since kindergarten. Remember? I'm Trixie and this is Spud," the girl explained hesitantly. "Don't you remember us?"

"Dude, it was so awesome! This lightning came out of nowhere and zapped you! You were like, 'whoa' and then you just sort of blacked out," the boy named Spud said enthusiastically, flinging his hands around dramatically. "Maybe the lightning fried your brain and served it at the diner lightly breaded, Jake."

"What are you ranting about? My name's Zuko, not Jake. I just remember being in the woods waiting for Uncle and then I got struck by lightning," Zuko said angrily, his temper flaring. With his temper came a splitting headache. He moaned again and clutched his head. His fingers were met with the smooth surface of a helmet, and he attempted to pull it off. It refused to budge though, and he felt straps tugging at his chin. Zuko quickly undid them and pulled the stubborn skull cap off. This time his fingers touched a thick head of hair, and now Zuko was even more confused. "Wait, I have hair? Where did that come from?" Zuko brought his hand up to the left side of his face and gasped when he felt a smooth expanse of skin under his fingertips. "My- my scar," he murmured, reaching back and feeling a perfectly shaped ear. He looked down at himself, and realized that he was not himself. His robe and boots had been replaced with baggy gray pants with large pockets, a red shirt, and the strangest shoes he had ever seen. He also happened to be about a foot and a half shorter, and a lot scrawnier.

"Jakey, you've always had a full head of hair, and you've never had a scar. You are really startin' to freak me out, dude," Trixie said with wide eyes, kneeling next to him. She looked around to make sure they were alone. "Jake, say 'dragon up'."

"I told you, my name's Zuko. I'm the exiled prince of the Fire Nation, on the run from my evil sister Azula, and trying to capture the Avatar."

"Just say 'dragon up'!"

"Fine. Dragon up," Zuko growled, crossing his arms. He felt a sudden rushing, like he was falling, except it felt like he was falling up. Fire surrounded him, and he gasped as he watched his face elongate and turn red in front of his eyes. He could feel his muscles and bones shifting, and there was a strange stretching feeling as his spine lengthened into a tail. Wings unfolded from his shoulder blades, and red scales swept up his body, completely covering him. His fingernails hardened and lengthened into claws on both his hands and feet. He stood up and looked down his snout at Trixie and Spud. "W-what am I?" Zuko stuttered in shock. His tail swished back and forth, and he spat a stream of flames from his mouth.

"You're the American Dragon, remember? You protect the magical creatures and defeat the bad guys, and Gramps helps you train," Trixie explained. Zuko twisted his long neck around and tested his wings, flapping them up and down. A breeze caught under the leathery skin and he yelped in surprise as he lifted off the ground.

* * *

"Zuko, are you alright? Zuko, wake up!"

Jake groaned weakly as he felt a hand slap his cheek. His eyes fluttered open, and there was something in front of his face that kept going in and out of focus. His fingers tingled slightly, and he felt uncomfortably warm. Then he remembered: he had gotten struck by lightning while skateboarding with Trixie and Spud! Jake sat up slowly, trying to get his eyes to focus on the person sitting in front of him.

When he finally did get focused, he realized that the person helping him was not either one of his friends. It was an old man with gray hair, sideburns, and a goatee. He was wearing some kind of queer armor that was mostly red with gold edging. "Am I in the hospital?" Jake asked. "Where're my friends?"

The old man chuckled slightly. "You are in the middle of the woods, Zuko, not a hospital. Don't you remember?"

"Huh? Remember what? All I remember is skateboarding down Main Street with Trixie and Spud, and then I got hit by lightning when I bent down to tie my shoe!" Jake looked down at himself, then looked up at the old man, then back down. Where were his favorite cargo pants? Where was his red shirt that Alex Rodriguez had signed on the inside seam when his family visited Washington? Where were his skateboard shoes? He was now dressed in a gray-red robe with loose red pants, knee-length boots, and red arm wraps. He also happened to notice that he had magically grown about two feet. "W-who am I?" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet. His voice was a lot deeper.

"You are my nephew of course! Don't you remember, Zuko?"

"Zuko? My name's Jake. Jake Long. I live in New York City, in the United States! I have an annoying little sister named Haley, two normal parents, two friends named Trixie and Spud, and another friend named Rose who just happens to be my arch nemesis. I'm the American Dragon!" Jake was starting to get hysterical. "I have a perfectly average apartment, and my Grandpa trains me to fight the bad guys, and-"

"Zuko, I think that was just a dream you had while you were unconscious. I found some firewood, so let's make a nice little fire so we can get dried off," the old man said calmly, setting some sticks on the ground. He inhaled deeply, and thrust out his fist. Flames sprang from his hand and ignited the wood.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Jake yelled, startled at the old man's actions.

"Prince Zuko, are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell? You have been able to firebend since you were two years of age."

"Firebending? Whazzat? Dude, I am way too confused right now. My life has just totally gone whack," Jake complained, sitting in front of the fire's warmth and putting his head in his hands.

"Zuko, I think as soon as it's safe, we should go get you examined by a doctor, because you clearly hurt your head when you got struck by lightning."

"No! I'm not mental! Look, I can prove it! DRAGON UP!"

Jake clenched his fists and waited for the familiar transformation to occur. Nothing happened. "C'mon, c'mon, dragon up, dragon up, dragon up!" Still nothing. "Aw MAN!"

* * *

**I think that's a good place to end. Poor Zuko, poor Jake, I'm** **glad that I'm not in their shoes right now. Jake can't go dragon, Zuko can, but he is going to find out how difficult being the American Dragon can be. Jake is going to learn what life on the run is like. Oh yeah, and I made up the thing about A-Rod signing his shirt. Hey, it had to have some significance; otherwise he wouldn't wear it every day! Tune in for the next chapter of "Abracadabra"! And remember, reviews are my food! FEED ME! **

**-Kelsey**


End file.
